


Motivation

by somethingnerdythiswaycomes



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Gay Porn Hard, M/M, Masturbation, Riding, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingnerdythiswaycomes/pseuds/somethingnerdythiswaycomes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only Jonny could keep working on his LIT-110 paper while Patrick was getting himself off next to him.  Fuck, but Patrick loved him so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motivation

**Author's Note:**

> For demotu's Gay Porn Hard. C'mon, Hawks!!!!
> 
> Does NOT fit into my Muse series.
> 
> The 'unsafe sex' tag is because they do not use condoms, but they are in a long-term relationship and are presumably exclusive so the risk of sharing disease is almost non-existent.
> 
> I do not represent the real people presented as characters in this fic, nor do I make any claims about what they do or do not do in their personal lives.

“Being my boyfriend means you have to always love and support me, right?” Patrick asked, lifting his head up from the bed.  He’d spent the last ten minutes face planted in front of his stat with calc textbook, while Jonny worked on his LIT-110 paper across the room.

“Depends,” Jonny replied, his typing not stopping.

“Jonny,” Patrick whined, rolling onto his side.  “I don’t wanna study anymore.”

“So take a break.”

“I _have_ been!  But I’ve read the whole textbook already and I did all the practice problems and I need to study more but I don’t know what to doooooo.”

Jonny finally looked up from his screen.  “Did you do the practice test from blackboard.”

Patrick sighed.  “No.”

Jonny looked back at his screen.  “Do that, then.”

Patrick pouted, and kept looking at Jonny instead of reaching the pull his laptop out from under the pillow.  They’d been sitting here doing their work for _forever_ , it felt like.  This was definitely the longest they’d spent alone together in their room in the last year without their dicks touching.

Speaking of…

“We should make out,” Patrick announced.

It didn’t even warrant Jonny looking up from his paper, apparently.  “Finish the practice exam and I’ll think about it.”

“That’s so unfair!” Patrick whined.  “What the fuck?  I’m irresistible.”

Jonny snorted.

Patrick sighed.  “If you promise to make out with me after, I’ll do the practice test.”

Jonny didn’t respond, but he did flush red and glare at his computer screen.  Patrick took that for a yes.

 

.oOo.

 

Okay, doing the practice test made Patrick feel a lot better.  He got almost every question right, and the ones he got wrong were easy fixes.  So maybe Jonny knew what he was talking about, sometimes.  Not that Patrick would ever tell him.

Patrick closed his laptop and tossed it onto his pillow, then launched himself across the room onto Jonny’s bed.

“Jonny I finished!”

Jonny glanced at him for barely a second before going back to his paper.  “I’m almost done.”

“So?  Come on, I finished the test, let’s make out now.”

“I’m _almost done_ , Pat.  Fucking Christ, I’ll make out with you when I’m done.”

“How many paragraphs do you have left?”

“One and the conclusion.”

Patrick sighed and rolled onto his back, then scooted closer to Jonny.  “I guess I’ll just get myself warmed up then.”

He started to wiggle out of his sweatpants and boxers, pushing them halfway down his thighs.  He was already chubbed up, which was typical of whenever he thought about sex and Jonny.

“Is your dick supposed to motivate me to work faster?” Jonny asked.  “Because it’s not much of an incentive.”

“You know you love it, babe,” Patrick told him.  He licked the palm of his hand and reached down, wrapping his hand around his cock.  He groaned and settled back on Jonny’s ridiculously soft pillows.  “You told me how much the last time I fucked you into the mattress.”

Jonny cleared his throat, and his fingers stuttered on the keyboard.

“I love your ass just as much, though,” Patrick continued, stroking himself slowly.  It was sparking pleasure up and down his spine, but that was still secondary to teasing Jonny.  Most things were.  “You’re always so tight, and I love spreading your ass so I can see my cock going in.”

“Patrick,” Jonny pleaded, voice tight.  “Come on, man, I gotta finish this.”

Patrick shrugged, and squeezed his fist around the head of his cock.  Fuck, it felt good, but not nearly as nice as Jonny’s ass did.  Maybe almost as nice as his mouth.

“Hurry up,” Patrick panted, spreading his legs a little.  His knee knocked into Jonny’s, and that’s when he could tell that Jonny was trembling.  Patrick grinned.  “Knew you liked my cock, Jonny.  You thinking about having it in you?  Starting to feel a little empty?”

Jonny was biting his lip so hard that his lip was white.  Patrick gave him a small reprieve; he kept touching himself, of course, it would be way too hard to stop, but he stopped talking to Jonny.  Jonny’s typing sped up, at least, and Patrick reached down with his free hand to cradle his balls.  Jonny was better at it, honestly.  He always had this way of massaging Patrick’s balls when he was blowing him or giving him a handie that felt _amazing_ , and even over a year into their relationship, Patrick hadn’t figured out how to copy it.  He tried anyway, gently rolling his balls in his hand while he kept pumping his cock with the other.

“I’m on the conclusion,” Jonny said finally, keys clacking loudly under his fingers.  Patrick grinned and settled into a rhythm, too aroused to stop but not wanting to come before he could get into Jonny’s ass.  And yeah, he needed to stop thinking about it, or he was gonna come way too soon.

After another couple minutes, Jonny closed his laptop with a snap and tossed it to the head of his bed.  He grabbed the lube from his bedside table with one hand while he shoved his boxers down with the other.   Patrick grinned and held out his hand for Jonny to squirt lube into, sadly having to let go of his cock to do so, but Jonny ignored him.

Once Jonny had wriggled out of his underwear, he settled on Patrick’s thighs and slicked his own fingers up.

“Babe,” Patrick whined, grabbing Jonny’s hips.  “You’re not gonna even let me finger you?”

“That’s what you get for being an impatient dick,” Jonny retorted, and then gasped as he slid the first finger in.  Patrick pouted and tightened his hold on Jonny.

“I _have_ an impatient dick.”

Jonny rolled his eyes.  Patrick was pretty sure it was in response to what he said, not because Jonny was feeling that good already.

Patrick could tell when Jonny added a second finger.  It was obvious, really, after they’d spent so much time together.  Jonny’s back arched and his head tilted back, legs spreading a little more to accommodate the stretch.  Fuck, Patrick loved him.

“Slick yourself up,” Jonny panted, pressing the bottle of lube to Patrick’s chest.  “Come on, I’m almost ready.”

“Yeah, babe.”  Patrick fumbled the bottle trying to squeeze some onto his hand, and a few drops landed on Jonny’s thigh.  Jonny looked like he wanted to bitch Patrick out for it, but he must’ve hit his prostate just then, because he just moaned and closed his eyes.

Patrick kept his eyes on Jonny as he slicked up his cock, waiting for the tell-tale flush on Jonny’s chest and the little whine that meant he’d put the third finger in.  And—yeah, there it was.  Patrick leaned forward and kissed Jonny’s neck, gentling him through the extra stretch.

Finally, Jonny grunted and took his fingers out, wiping them on the leg of Patrick’s sweatpants.

“Hey!”

“Shut up or I won’t let you put your dick in me,” Jonny retorted, knee-walking up to hover over Patrick’s cock.  Patrick shut up.  Jonny grinned and ducked down to kiss Patrick softly, then reached behind him to grab Patrick’s cock.

Patrick groaned into the kiss, and Jonny took the opportunity to slide his tongue into Patrick’s mouth.  They had to break it, though, when Jonny finally pressed Patrick’s cock to his hole and slid down on it.  Jonny moaned, his free hand clenching in Patrick’s tee shirt as he sank down onto Patrick’s cock.

Patrick held Jonny’s hips tighter when Jonny settled in his lap.  He was probably leaving bruises at this point, but what the fuck ever, Jonny could deal.

“Kiss me, asshole,” Jonny gasped.  Patrick lifted his head to kiss Jonny hard, nipping at his lips and then licking over them.  Jonny kissed him back, and started to slowly rock on Patrick’s cock.  Patrick groaned into the kiss.  He bucked up into Jonny, meeting Jonny’s slide down, to get even deeper inside him.

They were more panting against each other’s mouths, now, as they rocked against each other.  Jonny pulled Patrick’s shirt up to bunch around his chest, so he could grind against Patrick’s skin instead of his shirt.

“Fuck, Jonny,” Patrick groaned, taking one hand off of Jonny’s hip to swipe a thumb over the head of Jonny’s cock.

“Yeah,” Jonny panted, lifting up a little bit more so he could drop down on Patrick’s cock.  He started to tremble slightly, in the way that meant he was close to coming, and did it again.  Patrick caged Jonny’s cock against his stomach, so every thrust back meant Patrick’s cock sliding into him and every move forward sent his own cock through a tight channel.

“Pat, fuck, I’m—“

“Yeah, come on me,” Patrick groaned, bucking up into him.  “Come on, Jonny.  Mark me up.”

“ _Pat_ ,” Jonny moaned, and sat back on Patrick’s cock again before coming all over his stomach.  Patrick gave Jonny’s cock a couple of strokes, working him through his orgasm, but letting go before Jonny got too sensitive.  He grabbed Jonny’s ass in both hands, pulling his cheeks apart a little more just like he loved to do, and thrust up into his clenched hole.  Jonny always got so tight right when he came, clenching down around Patrick’s cock, so it was even better than ever to thrust into.  He didn’t stand a chance, really.  Patrick made it another couple thrusts before he threw his head back and came deep inside Jonny.

Jonny moaned weakly against his chest, working back on Patrick’s cock to draw it out.  Patrick curled his arms around Jonny’s waist, pulling him close and nuzzling against his neck.  Jonny squirmed against him when Patrick scratched his stubble over Jonny’s collarbones, and Patrick’s soft cock finally slipped out of him.

Jonny sighed and wiggled a little more to get comfortable on Patrick’s lap.  Patrick held tight to him and rolled them to the side, so they could lie down on Jonny’s bed.

“Nap time,” Jonny muttered, groping for the blanket behind Patrick.

Patrick hummed his agreement, tucking his head under Jonny’s chin.

“Sleep until dinner?” Jonny asked.

“I should probably start my lab report before then,” Patrick sighed.  He’d rather stay wrapped around Jonny, but the report was due in a couple days.

Jonny ran his hand down Patrick’s back.  “Work on it after dinner.  You deserve a break.”

Patrick grinned and pressed a quick kiss to Jonny’s bare chest.  “Love you, babe.”

“Yeah yeah, love you too,” Jonny mumbled.  “Now shut the fuck up.”

Patrick giggled, and settled down to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr at somethingnerdythiswaycomes


End file.
